earth2308fandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Fluff
Small Arms Although most people and organizations throughout the Solar system rely on reproductions of weapons designed before the end of the 21st century, there are exceptions. Military and paramilitary groups, criminal syndicates, pirate organizations and wealthy private buyers have access to more advanced, top of the line firearms that represent the absolute peak of human engineering. These high-tech firearms are completely optimized to suit their given roles, using state of the art chemical gunpowder primer and specially cured polymer barrels which are several times tougher than any steel. Although their felt recoil is greater, the penetrating power and effective range of their ammunition is greatly increased, making them far superior at defeating armor and hard cover than guns designed in the 21st century. The greater muzzle energy makes the projectiles move much more quickly than normal gunpowder, making it vastly easier to land long-distance shots during combat in space. Weapons of this type are very difficult to engineer due to their intense design requirements, so there are not many designs available. Those which are, however, are manufactured in vast quantities, with standardized production templates that can be used by nearly any factory in Sol. Ammunition charged with this powerful, synthetic gunpowder is normally referred to as +C (charged) ammo. It utilizes mostly existing calibers so that standard ammunition can easily be turned into +C rounds by replacing the gunpowder in the cartridge. United Earth Federation The United Earth Federation Navy has followed a "bigger is better" philosophy for its weapons standards ever since conventional firearms were found to be ineffective in battle against the Krut. As such, guns used by the UEF military tend to be individually heavy, powerful and expensive. * AIWS (Advanced Individual Weapon System) * M26 Standard Sidearm * M108X ‘Buster’ Super Shotgun * M55 SSW (Squad Support Weapon) * M103 EMR (Enhanced Marksman’s Rifle) * M112A4 ‘Spartan’ Anti-Material Gun Republic of Titan The Republic of Titan has had mandatory military service as part of its citizenship requirements since its inception; because most of the Republic's Space Armada consists of such conscripts, their weapons are designed to be cheap, reliable and easy to use. * ICR (Infantry Combat Rifle) * Mk 12 ‘Viper’ Sidearm * Mk6.Mod3 ‘Porcupine’ Shotgun * Mk 19 Modular Machinegun * TAC-20 ‘Precision’ Rifle * Mk50.Mod11 ‘Kraken’ Anti-Material Rifle Corporate Though less common than reproduction weapons, many corporations do manufacture guns similar in quality and cost to those used by the United Earth Federation and Republic of Titan, and these can be found all over Sol. Corporate weapons of this type utilize +C ammunition like their military counterparts. Jameson Manufacturing A household name known for their dependable products, Jameson Manufacturing Arms Division famously spends more time engineering their designs than their competitors. This results in overall greater reliability and reduced production cost, at the expense of technological sophistication - Jameson weapons tend to be simpler and use more seasoned engineering techniques, rather than being on the cutting edge. * JAR-102 Assault Rifle * JAR-99 'Molskalenko' Sniper Rifle * JAR-76 Hand Cannon * JAR-18 Sidearm Titan Aerospace, GmbH A state-funded corporation of the Republic of Titan which manufactures guns for military use as well as for export. The highly functional TAC line of advanced firearms was originally created as an even cheaper alternative to guns designed by the Republic of Titan's Defense Research Institute, but was eventually passed over in favor of its competition. * TAC-8 Submachine Gun * TAC-16 Assault Rifle * TAC-ZP2S Sidearm Future Forward Corporation The largest megacorporation in Sol, which grew out of Rubinsky Aerospace in the late 2080s. Though most of their products today are aimed at civilian consumers and large-scale industry, Future Forward developed the very first line of +C firearms for the UEF military in the early 2200s. Now retired from official service, these classic designs are still commonly available on the export market. * FCAR Assault Rifle * FS-S/H Submachine Gun * HG77 Sidearm * HG98 Shotgun * FC-SR Sniper Rifle Kawasaki Heavy Industry The only megacorporation in Sol even older than Future Forward, which was founded in Japan in the 19th century. Primarily a producer of large-scale machinery, vehicles, constructions, space stations, and consumer goods; however, Kawasaki began developing their own line of firearms for colonial defense in the mid-2260s, when many ex-soldiers that fought in the Solar Civil War turned to banditry. * Type 48 Sidearm * Type 490 Submachine Gun * Type 83 Sniper Rifle * Type 2 Assault Rifle Category:Technology Category:Weapons